Endless Love
Sometimes it´s a good idea to relax from the pressures of the city life and take a calm break in the countryside, like having a picnic there. Nick and Judy had done so. Somewhere in the plains between Bunnyburrow and Zootopia was a rather lovely meadow which was perfect for a picnic. The top cops had enjoyed the warm early summer day there to its full extent. First taking a dip in the lake near the meadow, and then having the picnic itself on Judy´s old tablecloth on the hill. “I´ve been to picnics quite a lot with my family, but never with anyone else”, Judy told her boyfriend. “I´ve never been to one myself. Going to the first one with you though, couldn´t be a better choice”, Nick smiled while opening a bottle of root beer and she nodded. “Soon the sun sets here. It´ll be a glorious sight”, Judy looked at the sky while listening to Gazelle on her Ipod. “Bet you´re right, Carrots. Ah, being here where the grass is green offers a great relief from the mess in the city”, Nick ate some cheese and crackers. “Zootopia isn´t perfect, but I wouldn´t live in any other big city in the world”, Judy said. “That is true”, the fox moved the picnic basket a bit so he could rest on the tablecloth. He and Judy stayed in the meadow for quite some time, as they could see the sun set before their very own eyes. Suddenly, Judy noticed that her Ipod battery ran out. “Oh, drat! Just when I was about to put on a fitting song for the moment”, she put down the device. Nick turned to her as he got an idea. “Are you sure you need music from that only, and not from anywhere else?” he smiled flirtatiously. “What do you mean?” Judy wondered. Much to her surprise, the fox started to sing. ''My love ''There´s only you in my life ''The only thing that´s right Recognizing the song, Judy´s heart started beating. Even though she was usually the one who got the mood romantic first, Nick was very good at it too, especially with his good singing voice. Her purple eyes gazing into Nick´s face, she joined the song too. ''My first love ''You´re every breath that I take ''You´re every step I make The fox and the rabbit moved closer to each other as Judy sat on her loved one´s lap. The two started to sing together. ''And I ''I want to share ''All my love with you ''No one else will do ''And your eyes ''They tell me how much you care ''Oh yes, you will always be ''My endless love Nick didn´t even need to say anything to Judy now. The song pretty much put into words how he really felt about the beautiful rabbit. It was just as sincere as the most loving things he had said to her. He and Judy moved to the other side of the meadow, where he picked up some flowers and created a flower crown for her, placing it on her fair head. ''Two hearts ''Two hearts that beat as one ''Our lives had just begun ''Forever ''I´ll hold you close in my arms ''I can´t resist your charms With Nick stroking her bunny ears lovingly, Judy indeed couldn´t resist Nick´s charms. He licked her paw like a gentle puppy. ''And love ''I´ll be a fool for you ''I´m sure ''You know I don´t mind ''You know I don´t mind ''Cause you ''You mean the world to me ''Oh, I know ''I know I found in you ''My endless love The sunset had already happened, and starry night sky had taken over. Nick couldn´t believe how gorgeous Judy looked at the moment. With her violet eyes, feminine body and the pink summer dress, she fit the scenery perfectly in his opinion. He was about to hug her, but she was quicker to glomp him at first. The two wrestled playfully in the grass, until Nick was on top of her. Judy licked his face and looked at him seductively. ''Oh ''And love ''I´ll be that fool for you ''I´m sure ''You know I don´t mind ''You know I don´t mind ''And yes ''You´ll be the only one ''Cause no one can deny ''This love I have inside ''And I´ll give it all to you ''My love ''My endless love As the song ended, Nick and Judy had dipped into a tender, romantic kiss. They were going to keep their love as endless as possible indeed. Category:Songfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots